


Close to You

by Mizuki_chan12



Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluff, Intento de Songfic, M/M, The Carpenters - Close to You
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:36:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24710116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mizuki_chan12/pseuds/Mizuki_chan12
Summary: Usopp no podía evitar ver a su capitán y preguntarse, ¿qué era lo que tanto le gustaba de él?
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Usopp
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Close to You

_Es por eso que todas las chicas de la ciudad_

_Te siguen alrededor_

_Como yo, ellas quieren estar_

_Junto a ti._

* * *

Usopp no podía evitar ver a su capitán y preguntarse, ¿qué era lo que tanto le gustaba de él? Era un egoísta que siempre hacía lo que quería sin antes pensar en las consecuencias, cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza era imposible hacerlo cambiar de opinión pues era un testarudo sin remedio y cada vez que llegaban a una nueva isla sentía que su corazón se le saldría del pecho por el miedo pues su capitán parecía ser un imán para los problemas, y aun así no podía decir que todo eso le causara grandes molestias.

Había algo en Luffy que le impedía alejarse, un magnetismo extraño que lo hacía querer estar cerca de él todo el tiempo, a pesar de que esto significase con seguridad que se vería envuelto en alguna situación peligrosa más temprano que tarde. El francotirador estaba seguro de que ese magnetismo lo había atrapado desde el momento que se conocieron en su isla natal; su personalidad despreocupada, su sinceridad al decirle lo que pensaba, la valentía con la cual se arrojaba a la batalla y la seguridad con la cual expresaba abiertamente su sueño, todo aquello lo había dejado fascinado y ese sentimiento solamente se encargó de crecer con el tiempo.

Luffy era mucho más que su mejor amigo y su capitán, él era su inspiración para mejorar día a día, era quien confiaba ciegamente en él y sus habilidades, la persona que no dudaba ni por un instante que podía convertirse en un bravo guerrero del mar, era aquel que a pesar de haber visto lo cobarde y débil que era le había ofrecido cálidamente un lugar en su tripulación, y más importante, era el pirata que, sin que él pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo, se había robado su corazón.

Usopp no podía evitar ver nuevamente a su capitán y preguntarse, ¿cómo no iba a enamorarse de él? Su carisma era mortal y la confianza que irradiaba era hipnótica, cambiaba el mundo de toda persona con la que se cruzaba y por eso todos se veían atraídos por él de una u otra forma, ¿por qué sería él una excepción?

—¡Usopp, tengamos un concurso de pesca! —gritó Luffy con una caña de pescar en cada mano. Una sonrisa boba floreció rápidamente en sus labios.

—¡Por supuesto, atraparé al pescado más grande de todo el mar y te derrotaré! —exclamó con entusiasmo. No había nada que pudiera hacer con sus sentimientos, simplemente se conformaría con mantenerse a su lado, lo más cerca de él que fuera posible.

**Author's Note:**

> Esto era para el segundo desafío relámpago de la página de facebook "Es de fanfics", pero la inspiración no cooperó y creo que ya no puedo inscrbirme :'v  
> Aun así me gustó el resultado final y nunca hay suficiente LuUso/UsoLu por lo que decidí subirlo.


End file.
